


Studying Is For People Who Aren't Getting Laid

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Studying turns into more, bottom!Blaine, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has more in mind than History. Mike doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Is For People Who Aren't Getting Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Bike sexytimes. Originally posted Aug 29, 2011 to tumblr.com. I apologize for nothing.

Mike swallowed audibly as he met the dark eyes before him. Blaine was especially eager and his normally hazel eyes were blown with arousal.

Mike wasn’t even sure how it got to here to start out with. Blaine had come over to study (Mike’s door open because his parents now knew he didn’t prefer one gender over the other) and then his parents were going out to a movie and minutes later, the Asian boy was happily making out with his boyfriend.

Somewhere between Mike’s shirt coming off and his mouth attaching to Blaine’s neck a hand found its way into his pants and was stroking enthusiastically.

Even now he was bucking into Blaine’s grip and trying not to admit that those breathy noises he was making were whines. Two pulls more and the hand disappeared. Mike opened his eyes and reached for Blaine without thinking.

“Sssh. Not going anywhere.”

Blaine pressed a kiss to Mike’s neck, then shoulder, then nipple as he worked open the taller boys jeans. Mike was writhing as the pants were shoved down his hips and thighs. He reached over and pulled on Blaine’s shirt.

“You are way too clothed.”

As soon as all the offending articles of clothing were removed, Mike’s mouth was back on the shorter boys, wet and hot and messy. There were hands everywhere, mouths joining shortly thereafter until Mike was sure he was going to come right there.

“Blaine-“

Said boy interrupted. “Want so much. Want you so much. Can I…?” He went from talking to sucking on a spot behind Mike’s ear and the dancer knew he’d agree to anything.

“Yes! Please, just… more.”

A slick heat surrounded him and Mike shuddered. Blaine was born to suck cock. Just as quickly the mouth left him and this time, Mike whined outright. “What..?” Mike’s breath hitched as he realized he’d been too caught up to notice Blaine’s hand pumping between his legs. Not his cock, which stood away from his body, hard, precome collecting at the slit. Blaine’s hand was further down, his fingers disappearing into his own body and Mike felt like he could watch all day.

“Gonna ride you. Need to feel you for days.”

Mike thought he’d die. How on earth did he get so lucky? Mike was reaching for a condom and tearing it open before he could even let himself reply. Blaine just helped him slide it on and then crawled up until Mike could feel him, hot and not nearly prepped enough.

“Blaine, it’s gonna hurt.”

The curly haired boy just shook his head and wriggled back. Mike groaned and grabbed his cock with one hand and Blaine’s hip with the other and helped guide him. He was watching his lover’s face and trying not to push into the boy when he bottomed out.

Blaine sat still and breathed deep, sweat running down his chest. When he finally started moving, Mike choked on his breath. He could feel every muscle in Blaine’s body working to pull him up and then completely relaxing, allowing gravity to fuck Mike into him. A few angle changes, Mike’s fingers digging into Blaine’s hips, and the Asian tugged him down forcefully onto his cock. Blaine threw his head back with a moan. Mike was too close. Reaching for Blaine and jerking in time with his now thrusting hips, Mike knew Blaine wasn’t far either. He trembled every time Mike brushed his prostate and tears were streaming down his face from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Come on, Baby. Come for me.”

“So good. So close, Michael.”

It took exactly four more thrusts when Blaine sobbed, his ass clenching Mike and come coating their stomachs. Mike followed immediately.

When the white faded and Mike could see again, he watched as Blaine sighed contentedly.

“You okay?”

Blaine nodded and rolled off, hissing as Mike slipped free. A few seconds later, the condom was disposed of and Blaine was snuggling into his side. “I’ll be sitting carefully for a week, at least.”

Mike chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover. He glanced at the clock and figured they still had two hours before his parents got home. A power nap, a shower, and some dinner and his parents would never know a thing.

“Sleep.”

Blaine murmured something, half asleep, that sounded suspiciously like I love you. Mike hummed his agreement and closed his eyes.

They’d have to study more often.


End file.
